New Beginning?
by MarsTwilight
Summary: What if Ryuga never died, Kenta and Yu were going girl crazy, there were new people, and... more bey-blade battles?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Readers, I'm glad you've taken the time to read my story! I hope you will like it, it is my first ever, so please be nice:) I will try to upload new chapters every week but if I don't it's because I'm busy:/ I don't own ANYTHING except for my own OC's.

Anyways, enough of my yip-yap, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

Scarlet was trying to find Madoka. She wasn't anywhere in sight, and she needed a place to stay. Plus her bey needed to be fixed.

"Madoka!" Scarlet yelled out when she was walking by Benkei's Burgers.

"Hey Scarlet! Why don't you come inside?" That was Benkei. She smiled, Benkei was the most fun person she knew... well besides Yu.

She walked inside and saw Yu. He smiled when he saw her, "Hey, how've you been?"

"Snickerdoodley," she said playfully. Yu laughed and hugged her. Yu was like a brother to Scarlet. Then Benkei walked to her and hugged her, he twirled her around then set her back down.

"B-b-bull! I'm so happy! They're coming home!" Benkei cried out smiling widely. Yu and Scarlet sweat dropped.

"Who?" Yu asked leaning towards Benkei, interest sparked in his eyes.

"Umm, look! There's Madoka!" Benkei cried out, trying to distract the attention away from himself. Yu and Scarlet turned around to see Madoka walking up in her usual way.

Madoka was an eighteen year old young women. She had shoulder short hair that was brown and tied with a soft pink ribbon. She wore a white blouse with the same soft pink on her ribbon as on her sleeves. She wore jeans with white and pink sneakers.

"Hey you guys, did you hear the news?" She called out to them, only about 9 feet away from the small circle of her friends.

"Madoka! You heard too?" Benkei asked, nervously looking towards Scarlet and Yu.

"That the big tournaments coming up? I'm sure everyone's heard about it by now Benkei." She said smiling.

"T-that's what I-I meant," Benkei stuttered out. Madoka just did a uh-huh noise, because she didn't believe him.

"I need to get back to my burgers, have fun!" Benkei shouted as he went inside his fast food joint.

"Wait! Kenta will be there battling and it's starting soon! He asked me if you would come to cheer him on!" Madoka frantically yelled to him.

Benkei paused clearly trying to make a very hard decision. Madoka's eye twitched. Finally Benkei looked her in the eyes.

"I can't go. I have things I need to do." Benkei said sadly.

Madoka sighed, "Benkei, you're one of the reason's he's doing this. The other one, well, you remember. If only he'd learn to let go now and then."

Benkei looked guilty but shook his head no. Madoka sighed and waved her hand to let him go. Benkei stuttered, "Wish him luck for me. I know he'll win. Another thing Madoka," he paused, "he will be glad I didn't go, trust me."

Then he left inside. Madoka blinked and sadly shook her head. Scarlet and Yu were officially confused. What was that about?

* * *

So how'd you like it? Please comment, it will only take like a couple of seconds if you do:D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter in FOREVER but I'm been pretty busy with Christmas coming up and school... so finally after a looooong wait here's the next chapter! P.S. I don't own ANYTHING except for my OC's.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kenta was sitting down in his personal waiting room thinking things over. He wished his friends would come to say good luck to him. As if the angels heard him, Kenta's friends walked in. There was Madoka, Yu, and Scarlet.

"Where's Benkei?" Kenta asked Madoka. She lowered her gaze and sighed. Kenta shook his head sighing, "Never mind."

A pause was followed untill Yu spoke up, "He wished you luck and said you'd win," Kenta weakly smiled.

"That's all it seems he does now. He doesn't come, he just tells one of you to tell me good luck." Kenta said soberly. Madoka looked around for help, Scarlet stepped forward.

"Hey if Benkei isn't going to come, then I guess after you win, you'll have to go and have a word with him." Scarlet said grinning. Kenta brightened up a little bit and smiled back, except like all of his smiles Scarlet noticed, it didn't reach his eyes.

"Kenta is up against Elizabeth!" They heard the announcer shout out. Kenta's face became a little pink and he cleared his throat as he stood up. Yu smiled and winked encouraging to Kenta as he passed by. Kenta shot him a weary look before he left the room.

"Why do I feel like I'm getting left out?" Scarlet wondered as they left for the stands to see Kenta batte. As they sat down, Yu and Madoka shared a knowing smile. "It's because you are," Scarlet suddenly thought, "You don't know their history like they know each other's. You've only been here, what? Three weeks? And how long have they know each other? Psh, like 500 years. Yeah, there's no way you're going to catch up with all of their memories... Are you?"

* * *

Sorry I know it was short but next time I promise a longer chapter! R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas guys! Here's what Benkei's been up to...:D Hope It's good enough;) Anyways... I don't own ANYTHING except for my own OC's!

* * *

Chapter 3

Kenta had won the tournament with some challenge, but he had a blast. He had almost lost going against Lizzy, a.k.a. Elizabeth, but at the last second he'd won. Now, Kenta, Madoka, Yu, and Scarlet were heading to the WBBA because Tsubasa wanted a word with them.

"Maybe it's about going to America to visit Masamune!" Madoka said excitedly. Scarlet stopped, her mouth gaped wide open.

"You both know Masamune? You've been holding out on me!" Scarlet protested. Masamune was a star fragment holder, but also a friend of Gingka's, meaning Scarlet was a huge fan of him.

Madoka sweat dropped were as Kenta shook his head. Finally Kenta spoke, "Well, I guess we never really thought about telling you. Because we all know him, er, most of us do at least, I mean-" he stopped as he saw Scarlets face turn pink at his choice of words.

As he spoke, Scarlet was confused, she had heard bit and pieces of the story, but no one had told her what the ending was, nor what happened to the star fragment holders after the battle, again, she was felt left out.

"I guess it slipped our minds..." Madoka trailed off. Scarlet huffed annoyed.

"What do you mean? How can that just 'slip' your mind?" She asked still annoyed while quoting the air. Yu shook his head annoyed, what was her deal?

"Here we are," Kenta said awkwardly as they walked into the WBBA building. The walked into the elevator and then went into Tsubasa's office.

As they walked in, they saw Tsubasa leaning out of a window. But when they shut the door he whirled around and scratched the back of his head nervously. Kenta suspiciously looked at Tsubasa. Then without a word he walked to him and pushed him out of the way, he looked out of the window and let out a small surprised gasp, then he pulled up and shrugged nonchalantly.

"What did you want to talk about Tsubasa?" Kenta said cooly going to Tsubasa's desk. The rest of the group peered at him suspiciously. Tsubasa cleared his throat nervously and went to his desk and sat in his chair. The rest of the group stayed by the door... kind of. Tsubasa and Kenta walked into their path to keep them from going to look out of the window.

"I just wanted to talk to Madoka and Kenta. But since there is all of you, it'll have to wait." Tsubasa said slowly.

"What? Why does Madoka and Kenta get to know and not us?" Scarlet asked irritated. She was still agitated from the groups earlier discussion.

Tsubasa stammered, he knew Yu wouldn't say anything because he had discussed the situation with him earlier, but he also knew if he said the wrong thing to Scarlet, she would blow up in his face, but if he somehow managed to make up an excuse that she _might_ just let him off the hook. Taking a deep breath he said, "Well, you see..."

Madoka saved him, "It's WBBA business," she replied coolly. Scarlet glared at her with a frown, "Really? Or are you just saying that to get me out of your guys's hair?"

Kenta sighed, Scarlet was a good friend and all but sometimes she could act, well... like a snot to put it plainly. Silently, he watched as she argued some more with Tsubasa and Madoka before his thoughts turned to what was outside the window. To bluntly put it he was stunned, in fact, he wasn't sure if he actually saw what he thought he saw. Kenta sighed and peered quickly to the window only to nearly fall backwards.

"Will you all just shut up?" A deadly calm voice spoke to the group belonging to a dark figure by the window. The group stopped only for Tsubasa to groan and mutter sarcastically, "Great, just great."

Madoka stepped forward first her blue orbs wide before she let out a hushed, "Kyouya?"

Suddenly Benkei burst through Tsubasa's door and cried out, "Gingka's here and so is Masamune! They're coming-" He stopped short seeing the group, "Uh... hey guys...nice weather, am I right?"

"Hey Benkei let us through!" a familiar manly voice spoke pushing Benkei out of the way. Another friendly voice followed in pursuit, "Yeah, can't keep the number beyblader waiting!"

The first voice spoke in defiance, "Hey, _I'm_ the number one beyblader!"

"No way! I am! You barely made my side-kick," the second voice bit back. The first voice screeched loudly, "SIDE-KICK? Alright, that's it Masamune! I'll give you a side-kick in a beyblade battle, right here, right now!"

"Thought you'd never ask Gingka, but you see I actually want to make sure people stay safe by _not_ breaking this building down. I suggest we go outside to the park you terrorist." Masamune dead-panned.

Gingka sweat dropped before shouting, "TERRORIST! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW MASAMUNE! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I-"

"Gingka?" Madoka's voice echoed towards the two men arguing in the doorway, "Masamune?"

Tsubasa glared at Benkei who coughed nervously not making eye contact with him. Suddenly Kenta walked up to Benkei in all the chaos and said, "That's why you couldn't make it? You had to get these guys?"

"Yeah, sorry buddy. But I did get to see it on T.V. you were awesome!" the bull wielder said smiling. Kenta brightened up considerably at this remark.

"Uh...hey Madoka," both me in the doorway replied awkwardly rubbing the back of their necks. Madoka who looked like she was going to blow up surprisingly hurried towards them and gave them giant hugs, "I've missed you guys, how come you never called?"

A new voice to Gingka, Masamune, and Kyouya joined in, "I've got to go... um... to... you know, yeah, bye." Yu watched as Scarlet tip-toed her way to the door through all of the conversations. Leaning towards his 'big brother' Yu whispered, "That's one way to calm Scarlet down. Bring some new people in a room with her and she's as quiet as a wall, in fact I've noticed she always tries leaving... just like she is now."

Tsubasa jerked his head towards Scarlet and caught his breath. Her long mid-back straight dark chocolate brown hair shined prettily in the sunlight coming from the window as she passed his desk ever so slowly. He noted how her bright apple green eyes darted everywhere as to look at everything only to seem like she was just focusing on one thing in reality. He also noted how her dark olive skin popped out more with her white shorts and blood red halter top which also conveniently made her blood red lips pop out more too. Not to mention her clothes hugged her curves just right and- Tsubasa shook his head, did he really just think all of that? Especially about the hot headed, argumentative, frustrating, kind, really hot, bea- wait what?

"Tsubasa, Scarlet's not the only one trying to leave." Yu whispered breaking Tsubasa from his thoughts. Peering at the shadows Tsubasa saw Kyouya inch his way to the door. In fact, just a few more steps and he'd be out the door along with Scarlet. "Hm..." he wondered with a smirk as calculations started forming in his head, "I bet Kyouya will actually end up running into Scarlet on his way out because they aren't paying attention to each other."

He couldn't have been more right. Scarlet was the first to recover from her crash with the cloaked figure who accidently pushed Scarlet into the wall directly behind the door, making himself tumble after her which resulted in him pressed tightly against her. Even more so when someone opened the door completely, making no air able to pass through the two hot heads.

"What the?!" Scarlet cried out, her voice almost muffled. Before anyone could say anything, Hikaru's voice broke through everyone else's, " Sir! I need you to come with me, we have a code red."

* * *

R&R Please, I'd really appreciate!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry It's taken me forever to get back to everyone, I'm been working with so much school, it's not even funny. So a shout out to my faithful readers, You guys are awesome! I love you! R&R please! Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except for my own OC's!

* * *

After all the commotion in Tusubasa's office, he was able to send everyone away to go look at the Code Red problem with Hikaru nipping at his heels. That left everyone in the WBBA's lounging room. To which everyone was grateful, given the outside had suddenly started to rain, all that is except for Kyouya.

"B-b-bull, I still can't believe you're here! Just like in the old days, huh Kyouya buddy?" Benkei rambled on as he sat next to his idol. Kyouya only grunted in response, couldn't Benkei stop talking? Seriously, for five seconds? Would that kill him?

Kyouya was saved from further torture when the sound of someone walking towards them cut Benkei off. Looking up from the floor, Kyouya found bright apple green eyes staring into his dark blue ones. She seemed to be breathing with great difficulty as she finally managed out a sharp tone, "I believe an apology is in order."

Kyouya grinned subconsciously; short and to the point; he liked that. But as he grinned, Scarlet frowned. '_I wish I could wipe that darn smirk off his face_' she thought clenching her jaw in irritation.

"Okay, but make it short, I don't have all day." Kyouya finally spoke, deciding to play with her a little. He like how her eyes flashed dangerously as he responded to her.

Narrowing her eyes, she flipped her dark chocolate brown hair over her shoulder in an annoyed manner. Glaring towards the very amused blader she said, "Very funny Kyouya, now seriously."

No one made a sound.

Realizing he still wasn't going to say anything, she said, "Well?"

Kyouya didn't miss a beat as he non-chalontly spoke, "Well what? I have nothing I'm sorry for."

Yu chuckled, "Aw shnap Kyouya, I don't think that's what you should have said."

Scarlet's cheeks turned a dark crimson as she stuttered a response, "I-I, you, b-b-but, how, th-the."

"Hey, who wants to find out what Tsubasa and Hikaru are doing?" Gingka spoke with a mischievous smile, interrupting the conversation between two hot-headed bladers.

"Gingka!" Madoka scolded swatting his shoulder. Gingka only shrugged it off, his eyes eagerly waiting for his fellow men to follow in pursuit with this idea.

"I'm up for it," Masamune grinned easily. Gingka nodded in approval before saying, "Who's the side kick now?"

"Hey, I just said I was up for it, I didn't say I was going to let you lead," Masamune retorted with a Cheshire grin. Gingka frowned.

"Masamune!" Madoka now scolded the "number one blader" with a punch to the shoulder. Masamune only whined, "How come you hit him, but I get punched, waaay harder then you hit Gingka?" After a moments paused from a flushed Madoka, he continued with his eyebrows wiggling, "It's because you like him, isn't it?"

Gingka only stared at Madoka with a blush forming on his cheeks as Madoka's face turned beet red. Masamune only smiled, "I am too good of a guesser, I know, I know, no need to thank me for getting you two together."

Madoka steamed, "WHAT?"

Shrugging Masamune leaned back against the couch as he said, "It's totally fine Madoka, you know he likes you back. Why else would I have said that?"

This time, it was Gingka's turn, "WHAT?"

Kenta started to leave the room, trailing behind his was Kyouya, a still speechless Scarlet, and Benkei.

"No really, go ahead and kiss. It's been a real torture hearing Gingka talk about you, and how he was going to ask you on a date. I almost lost my lunch when I found out that he liked you. I mean-" Masamune stopped seeing daggers glarred at him from both ends now, and seeing that his four other friends were leaving the room. Which was definitely not a good sign.

Just as the group of four barely clossed the door, an ear splitting shout echoed throughout the WBBA, "SHUT UP MASAMUNE!"

Kyouya only snickered once they were far away, "That went relatively well."

* * *

I know that was short, but I haven't had a lot of time on my hands recently... I'll try to do better, epsecially since I know this wasn't a very good chapter so cross your fingers for good luck and hope for the best!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I thought for some reason I updated already, when today I realized that I didn't! Forgive me please!

I don't own ANYTHING except for my OC's.

* * *

After the turn of events, Madoka and Gingka had kept a good couple of feet in between them of uncomfortable silence as the group slunk through the corridors, trying to find where Tsubasa and Hikaru ran off to. And Masamune... well... he was being Masamune.

"TSUBASA WHERE ARE YOU?" the so called number one blader yelled out as they rounded a corner. "COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

Yu slapped a hand over his friends mouth, anime sweat dropping. "Moo-Moo, you're going to give us a way!" the yellow haired blader whined quietly. Masamune scratched the back of his head apologetically. Cautiously, Yu removed his hand after a couple of seconds, listening for any type of sound. Then together the group slowly tip-toed around another corner once they made sure it was safe. Suddenly, Kenta and the whole gang froze in shock before scrambling back into the shadows as to not be seen by the figures in the hallway.

There was an unfamiliar young woman and a young girl who were talking to the WBBA's head leaders in hushed whispers. Frowning, Yu watched as the woman with mint green almond shaped eyes give Tsubasa a kiss on the cheek before taking the girls hand and following Hikaru into a room. Taken off guard, the group watched as Tsubasa's face heat up as he watched her walk away; shamelessly checking out her noticable soft swaying hips as she did so.

"Who is that?" Masamune whispered to Yu, licking his lips as he did so. Scarlet and Madoka both wrinkled their nose in disgust at the black haired bladers reaction towards the young woman.

"B-b-bull! How come Tsubasa never told anyone of us he had a girlfriend?" Benkei asked quietly to no one in particular.

"That's what I want to know," Yu thought grimly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Tsubasa has never kept a secret from me. Why now? Especially one about a girl."

* * *

Review please! And anyone want to guess as to why Tsubasa has a little secret is more than welcomed to. Or anything else about the story if you want!:3


End file.
